This invention relates to an analytical method for determining a cable occupancy volume and, more particularly, to a method for optimizing cable bracket placement to facilitate reduced weight and reduced equipment usage and apparatus for practicing the method.
Cabling systems (electrical, fiber optic, etc.) are used in numerous applications where conditions arise that may be detrimental to the cabling system. It is vital for longevity of the cabling systems that the cabling avoid hazards such as rubbing, high temperature or corrosive environments. Failure to avoid such hazards can lead to increased maintenance, down time, and even catastrophic failure. In order to prevent deterioration of cabling, designers and/or installers position cable brackets to restrain motion of the cables and limit proximity to harmful elements. This installation of brackets is typically done in an ad hoc fashion, without analytical means to optimize the design.
An analytical method for determining a cable occupancy volume includes obtaining a cable length and identifying a number and location of a plurality of cable supports for supporting the cable along its length. The cable occupancy volume that is generated is based on the cable length, the number of supports and location of the supports. Instructions for practicing the method can be encoded on computer-readable storage media.